nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Gozumaru
is the Gyūki Clan's young head. Appearance Personality Cool and cruel, he considers the main house to be inferior to the Gyūki Clan. He has a great amount of confidence in his battle skills, at one point expressing interest in challenging Ryūji and Mamiru. He is fiercely loyal to Gyūki and willing to do anything the latter requests. Despite having experienced Rikuo's competence first-hand, Gozumaru still dislikes him. However, he also seems to have a grudging respect toward Rikuo, as he admits that the latter hides shrewdness behind a "good guy" facade. History Plot Gyūki Arc During Gyūki's conspiracy against Rikuo, Gozumaru separates Rikuo and Tsurara in order to eliminate the latter. When he is about to deliver the finishing blow, Rikuo appears and rescues Tsurara by defeating Gozumaru despite not being in full "Night" form mode. Shikoku Arc As a stipulation to Gyūki's pardon, Gozumaru and Mezumaru are forced to take up residence at the Nura House. In the anime, Karasu Tengu ropes both into looking for the missing Nurarihyon. Later, when the executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō appear at the Nura house, Gozumaru attaches a string to Gangi Kozō which he and Mezumaru use to track down the former. They trap him in an abandoned warehouse and roughhouse him to get information on the Shikoku yōkai, but when it starts raining and he gains the upper hand, they are forced to flee. In the manga, he and Gozumaru are sent to the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō's base on a reconnaissance mission. Disguised as tanuki, they are discovered by Gangi Kozō, who Gozumaru defeats easily, and use him to sneak into a restricted area. When they find the room containing Maō's Hammer, they are captured by Shikoku yōkai and heavily injured by Tamazuki. Subsequently, they are rescued by the Sanba Garasu and return to the Nura house to recuperate. Weapons He wields a katana and is able to control creatures via string, though he is not as proficient as Mezumaru in the latter. In the anime, he shows himself capable of attaching this string to someone to utilize for tracking purposes. Techniques *'Gozu Shadow Claw' (牛頭陰魔爪, Gozuinmasō) is a technique where large, deadly insect-like pincers spring from his back. He can then use them as an extension of his body to attack. Relationships Mezumaru - Even thought Mezumaru is shown to have annoyed Gozumaru with his naive and ditzy personality, he would do anything to help him. He is also shown to often hang around with Mezumaru than the other Nura clan Yokai. Rikuo Nura - Gozumaru seems to dislike him, but he still respect and follows some of Rikuo's orders because Gyūki respects him. He also seems to have a grudging respect towards Rikuo, as he admits that the latter hides shrewdness behind a "Good guy" face. Gyūki - Gozumaru has full respect towards Gyūki, as he would do anything he ask Gozumaru to do. He is willing to give his life for Gyūki. Mezumaru Rikuo Nura Gozumaru seems to dislike him, but he still respect and follows some of Rikuo's orders because Gyūki respects him. He also seems to have a grudging respect towards Rikuo, as he admits that the latter hides shrewdness behind a "Good guy" face. Gyūki Gozumaru has full respect towards Gyūki, as he would do anything he ask Gozumaru to do. He is willing to give his life for Gyūki. Quotes Trivia *Together with Mezumaru, the first portion of their names form gozumezu (牛頭馬頭), the term for the horse-headed and ox-headed demons who serve as guardians of the underworld in Chinese mythology. *In an omake from the drama CD, Gozumaru mentions disliking sweets. *He ranked 15th in the character popularity poll with 246 votes. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Gyūki Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Nura Clan